1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to wear indicators. In a further aspect, this invention relates to disc brake mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
Disc brakes, where discs attached to a shaft are frictionally engaged by complimentary stationary discs to stop the shaft, are known. Repeated engagement of the discs causes wear enlarging the gap between the discs when the discs are in a disengaged position. The enlarged distance or gap decreases the effectiveness of an electromagnetically actuated brake and will eventually result in a brake malfunction.
It would be desirable to have a wear indicator which provides an externally visible indication of the disc gap.